Medication decisions are the most common type of decision that physicians in the outpatient setting make. Yet,[unreadable] the cumulative evidence over 25 years of study with varying methodologies, consistently demonstrate the[unreadable] ?relative poverty? of discussions between patients and providers regarding medications during medical[unreadable] encounters in primary care settings. It should come as no surprise that the incidence of adverse drug events[unreadable] has been estimated to be 27.4% amongst community dwelling adults and the financial burden of preventable[unreadable] ADE?s among Medicare recipients in the ambulatory setting is at least $887 million dollars. Furthermore,[unreadable] between 40% to 75% of older persons have difficulty taking medication as prescribed and estimates of the[unreadable] costs of poor adherence to medications have been ~$100 billion dollars per year. It follows that a panel of[unreadable] geriatric experts has ranked drug therapy management as the top condition in need of targeted improvement in[unreadable] the elderly. The availability of access to electronic medication history at the point of prescribing via electronic[unreadable] prescribing applications may very well assist physicians in understanding more fully medication management[unreadable] issues that older patients experience. Comprehensive and accurate electronic medication history provides the[unreadable] opportunity to create a tailored interventions based on the particular medication issues a patient may be[unreadable] experiencing. We hypothesize that electronic medication history can be harnessed to develop tailored patient[unreadable] education DVDs and print materials for low-literate audiences to empower geriatric patients and their[unreadable] caregivers to participate in treatment decisions and negotiate acceptable medication regimens that are more[unreadable] amenable to follow-through. The proposed research focuses on developing and testing interventions that seek[unreadable] to improve the patient experience of care through health information technology, improved shared decision[unreadable] making and patient-clinician communication, as well as self-management of chronic conditions. The specific[unreadable] aims are:1) To develop algorithms to identify potential medication management issues based on communitypharmacy[unreadable] generated electronic medication history of elderly persons in census areas with high concentrations[unreadable] of minorities and poor people; 2). To develop tailored print materials based on electronic medication history to[unreadable] assist geriatric patients in adhering to complex medication regimens; 3). To develop tailored instructional[unreadable] videos which focus on improving the geriatric patient?s role in patient-provider communication regarding[unreadable] medication issues and adherence to medication regimens; 4). To pre-test these interventions as part of a[unreadable] feasibility study within physician offices likely to service low literate geriatric patients.[unreadable]